Where we belong
by BlackTsubasa
Summary: Abandoned by his mother, and forgotten by many, Kobayakawa Sena lives a life of emptiness and darkness. As he slowly forgets the meaning of home and family, he wonders. Trying to grab the full meaning of life...


Guess who? ME!! XD  
sorry for the overreaction _'bows low several time'  
_I'm very sorry for the delays for the other stories. My mother won't let me write. Even right now, I'm doing this secretly...SHHH!

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Friendship

**Summary:**Abandoned by his mother, and forgotten by many, Kobayakawa Sena lives a life of emptiness and darkness. As he slowly forgets the meaning of home and family, he wonders. Trying to grab the full meaning of life...

**WARNING: **Yaoi. Don't like, Don't look!

Pairing: HiruSena

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21

_

* * *

_

Where is everyone going?

_Why am I the only one who doesn't have a place to go to...?_

_..._

_Where do I belong...?_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: The beginning

_I can still remember..._

_That warm brown colored room, full of toys. The place smelling like fresh cookies._

_Whenever I remember...I just can't help but silently cry._

_"Sena...Sena..."_

_I look up, my coffee colored eyes meeting yours._

_"Okaa-san(1)__..."_

_You smile down at me...but something about that smile gave me shivers._

_"Ne Sena...Okaa-san has to go somewhere. Will you stay here like a good boy while I'm gone?"_

_I stare up at your eyes, seemingly filled with guilt._

_I blink once...twice...and nod._

_"Okay...Okaa-san..."_

_You smile and turn, your shoulders slumped like you had a bad day._

_"Arigatou(2)...Sena. Sayonara(3)..."_

_I stare in silence as you open the door and close it behind you..._

_At that time..._

_I never knew...that you never come back...to this house ever again..._

XxXxHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaXxXx

The night was bitter cold. The rain staining the glass windows. Emerald green eyes stare out the window in silence. Behind him were two bulky looking men, cards and money stacked in front of them.

"Hey kid..."

Emerald eyes turned, meeting charcoal black ones, "Hm?"

The man smirked, the cigarette stick in his mouth glowing brightly, "You gonna come back tomorrow too?"

The boy fell silent and turned back to the window, "No..."

The man frowned slightly and turned back to his cards, "Hmm...I see."

The boy nodded and quickly picked up his things, money and school bag, "I'm going..."

"Ah..."

XxXxHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaXxXx

The rain worsened the second. People rush in attempt to escape the rain. Large coffee colored eyes stare blankly at the rushing people, rain water dripping down dark brown strands of hair.

_'Where is everyone going...?'_

Blank eyes met the earth as salty liquid came pouring down them.

_'Why am I the only one who doesn't have a place to go to...?'_

Small pale looking hands slowly ride up to those blank eyes, trying to stop the tears.

_'...__Where do I belong...?'_

XxXxHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaHiruSenaXxXx

"Damn it! Fucking vending machine!" The emerald eyed boy growled in anger, kicking the flashing vending machine in the process.

"Che...Whatever." The boy pulled away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Move it!"

_Splash!_

Emerald eyes turned, stared down at the small limp body lying on the ground. The boy raised an eyebrow and turned to the man running the other direction. He turned back to the boy lying on the ground and sighed. Slowly, the boy walked towards the small boy, his umbrella in his hand.

"Oi(4)..."

The small boy looked up, coffee colored ones meeting emerald ones.

"What's your name?"

The smaller boy blinked several times, his mouth firm closed. The boy twitched, veins throbbing painfully against his skin.

"What's your name?"

Silence.

"Sena...Kobayakawa Sena..."

The boy nodded in satisfaction.

"Where's your parents?"

"I don't have parents..."

Emerald eyes went wide at those words.

"No mom, no dad...no one?"

Large coffee colored eyes met the ground.

"Un..."

Everything went silent except for the pattering of the rain.

"Where do you live...?"

Coffee colored eyes met emerald ones.

"I don't have a place to return to..."

Silence filled the streets once more. The emerald eyed boy sighed and slowly knelt down, his eyes leveling to the others.

"Guess what..."

"What?"

"I don't have a place to return to either..."

The little boy blinked several times, his mouth a gape.

"Onii-chan(5)..."

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

The boy stared at the smaller boy and finally got up to his feet.

"Hiruma...Hiruma Youichi."

* * *

1.) Okaa-san:Mom

2.) Arigatou:Thank you

3.) Sayonara:Good bye

4.) Oi:Hey

5.) Onii-chan:Big brother

How was that? Did you expect more? Well, it is the first chapter so not much is in progress. I'm not very sure if you like this but hope you enjoy next chapter.

_'Gives giant cookie to lovely reviewers.' _


End file.
